


S.O.S (Somehow Obtained Son)

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, French, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Morse Code, Relation Père-Fils, Sick Peter, TRADUCTION, Tony Stark A Un Coeur, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Tony cligne des paupières. « Tu connais le Morse ? »S.E.M.B.L.E.R.A.I.T.« Tu peux pas être si malade que ça si tu es encore capable d'être sarcastique, gamin, »





	S.O.S (Somehow Obtained Son)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S.O.S. (Somehow Obtained Son)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880776) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



> C'est court, c'est mignon et j'ai trouvé que ça correspondait tellement bien à leur personnalité à tous les deux que j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager ce texte. J'espère que vous aimerez ! 
> 
> PS : Je n'ai pas traduit le titre parce que sinon le jeu de mots se perd mais vous pouvez le traduire par : "S.O.S (Une Façon d'Obtenir un Fils)".

* * *

 

** S.O.S (SOMEHOW OBTAINED SON)  
**

* * *

 

 

Tony n'est pas certain de savoir comment il a fini avec un gamin surhumain, souffrant de la pire angine streptococcique qu'il a jamais vu, étalé sur son canapé. Mais il est là, debout dans son salon pendant que Peter est affalé sur les coussins.

 

« Et tu n'es pas chez toi parce que..? » demande Tony, haussant un sourcil quand Peter renifle misérablement.

 

« May travaille, » marmonne Peter d'une voix rauque, étouffée par le tissu, avant de gémir parce que parler lui fait mal à la gorge.

 

« D'accord. Ok. La seconde meilleure option, c'est moi ? » Peter acquiesce.

 

Ce n'est pas que Tony ne veut pas de Peter chez lui, mais, « Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un gamin malade, Pete. »

 

Peter ouvre la bouche, laisse échapper un sifflement aigu, puis la referme. Tony n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit interpréter ça.

 

« Euh. Est-ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demande Tony en se rapprochant légèrement, mal à l'aise.

 

Peter lève une main du canapé, l'agitant dans les airs. Indécis, Tony opte pour l'option consistant à attraper la main de Peter. Apparemment, c'est ce qu'il veut parce qu'il modifie sa prise pour que ses doigts restent contre la paume de Tony, puis il se met à taper.

 

T.H.É. Une petite pause. D.O.R.M.I.R.

 

Tony cligne des paupières. « Tu connais le Morse ? »

 

S.E.M.B.L.E.R.A.I.T.

 

« Tu peux pas être si malade que ça si tu es encore capable d'être sarcastique, gamin, » dit Tony en souriant. Peter ouvre un œil pour le foudroyer vaguement du regard. Tony rigole, ébouriffe les cheveux de Peter et part obligeamment faire une tasse de thé.

 

* * *

 

Tony observe, mâchoires serrées au point d'en être douloureuses, le type qui tient un couteau sous la gorge de Peter. Il a attrapé le gamin alors qu'ils passaient près d'une ruelle ; c'est tellement cliché que Tony serait en train de rouler des yeux si Peter n'était pas en danger. Le type est clairement drogué jusqu'à la moelle, mais ça ne réconforte pas Tony.

 

« Laisse le gamin partir, et je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, » dit Tony pour la troisième fois. Ça a autant d'effet que les deux premières fois.

 

Le couteau se rapproche de la gorge de Peter, entaillant la peau pâle. Tony déglutit durement, la colère brûlant dans ses veines.

 

Peter attrape son regard et maintient le contact. Délibérément, il se met à cligner des paupières.

 

P.R.Ê.T. La question est implicite dans son regard, dans la façon dont ses sourcils se haussent. Tony n'est pas certain de ce pour quoi il est supposé être prêt mais il est plus que prêt à avoir le gamin en sécurité dans ses bras et hors de portée de ce couteau alors il acquiesce.

 

« Maintenant, » lâche Peter en repoussant le couteau loin de sa gorge alors que Tony plonge en avant, cognant le type au visage aussitôt que Peter n'est plus sur le chemin. Le couteau glisse dans la ruelle pendant que Peter tord le bras qui le tenait jusqu'à ce que le type soit obligé de s'agenouiller.

 

« Joli travail, gamin, » dit chaleureusement Tony alors qu'il appelle la police. Peter sourit.

 

* * *

 

 

Ça devient une sorte d'habitude de taper des messages alors qu'ils travaillent ou qu'ils se battent ensemble. C'est agréable. Une espèce de secret entre eux, un façon de parler sans que personne d'autre ne le sache.

Ce qui veut dire que personne n'entend le _bon travail_ que Tony tape contre la nuque de Peter, debout derrière lui et les mains sur ses épaules, alors qu'on le félicite pour avoir remporté le concours de sciences. Ce qui veut dire que Tony est le seul à savoir pour le _merci_ que Peter presse contre le dos de la main de Tony alors qu'ils sont tous les deux agenouillés sur la tombe de Ben.

Rhodes les aperçoit une fois, il remarque le mouvement que Tony tapote _ok?_ à l'intérieur du poignet de Peter pendant le vol retour vers la maison après une mission particulièrement difficile. Il regarde assez longtemps pour voir _Yeah. Toi ?_ Avant de détourner le regard.

 

* * *

 

 

Quand Peter est kidnappé, il tape le nom de ses kidnappeurs contre le pied de sa chaise. Ils le retrouvent en moins d'une journée, mais une journée est déjà bien trop long de l'avis de Tony.

 

E.N.S.É.C.U.R.I.T.É. Dit-il, encore et encore, en enlaçant étroitement le corps contusionné et sanglant du gamin.

 

* * *

  

Ils sont en train de préparer Peter pour l'opérer, l'anesthésie commençant déjà à faire effet dans le système de Peter. Il souffre et il a peur. Des larmes coulent aux coins de ses yeux, bloquées dans leur chute par le bord du masque à oxygène. Tony a été autorisé à s'asseoir près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il remarque à peine les mouvements autour de lui.

 

Peter tremble, du sang tachant ses doigts alors qu'il tape encore et encore contre les draps de l'hôpital.

 

P.A.P.A.

 

P.A.P.A.

 

Tony arrête le mouvement en recouvrant la main de Peter de la sienne.

 

L.Á.

 

« Je suis là, Pete, » dit-il en serrant sa main. « Je suis là. »

 

* * *

 

 

Les médicaments qu'ils donnent à Peter le fatigue. Il passe plus de temps endormi que réveillé la première semaine. Le seconde est meilleure, mais il fini toujours par s'endormir si il reste immobile plus de quinze minutes. Ils le savent tous les deux quand ils commencent _La vie secrète de Walter Mitty_. Le gamin glisse contre Tony après les dix premières minutes et est endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Tony attend un quart d'heure de plus avant de doucement bouger pour que Peter soit complètement allongé, son visage contre le torse de Tony. Parce qu'il n'y a personne pour le voir, Tony observe Peter plus qu'il ne regarde le film. Il trace sa pommette du pouce et quand le gamin ne bronche pas, il pose avec hésitation sa main contre le cou de Peter où il peut sentir son pouls.

 

J.E.

 

T.

 

A.I.M.E.

 

Peter ronfle doucement et Tony rigole. Il installe mieux Peter pour éviter que son cou soit douloureux à son réveil avant de retourner son attention vers le film.

 

 

 


End file.
